


Mayfly

by RaineSage



Series: Basilisk Modern Day AU [1]
Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assault, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Meet the Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Trauma, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, kagero-centric, kouga-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: Modern day setting: The two warring clans are still at each other's throats. Yakushiji Tenzen decides to draw out Kouga Gennosuke to a secluded spot to kill him; to do that, he needs a bait.





	Mayfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental work, a modern-day AU of this novel/anime series. The main elements are pretty much the same, minus the powers and the historical setting. Please note that this work includes sexual violence, so proceed with discretion. As usual, any comments or constructive criticism are welcome, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this piece.

 

 

 

> **Mayfly** : ". _..A group of insects known for their extremely short lifespans._ "
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Being the de facto leader of the Iga, Yakushiji Tenzen had no qualms about taking out every single Kouga in his quest to destroy and annihilate the entire clan. The two affluent clans were at war with each other for centuries; nowadays in the business world, it is a dog eats dog strategy. Showing leniency or slacking off would mean a loss of territory, giving the enemy more advantage to take over everything. The two families knew of this tactic, as they’ve been battling one another since ancient times. The Kouga were tactless, taking over everything they touched. It was going to stop when they ventured close to Iga, as the other clan was just as tactless if not more. Tenzen thought it good to destroy the family for good. Rid the world of their presence once and for all. The easiest way to do this is to get rid of the head of the family, the current Kouga Gennousuke. He couldn’t do this for obvious reasons, as he couldn’t just march forward and take the man’s head. No, to reach his goal he needs to plan for it; once he has a secure scheme, Tenzen rarely failed. He settled on enticing the current head of the clan, as taking the direct route would be of no help. He will ambush him, lure him to where he wants and killing him. It wasn’t a simple task, the feuding families had their own ways of conducting their business without having to run into each other. The Kouga controlled the northern part of the region, while Iga was situated in the south. To coax Gennosuke out, he needs to think of a different tactic than a full frontal assault. He needs a bait that will bring the man running to his doorstep. As he looked out of the window at the darkening clouds, a glowering smile made its way to his lips. He knows the names of the leaders of the Kouga, those related directly to Kouga Danjou.

Besides his grandson Gennosuke, there was Danjou’s daughter, Mitsuki, a woman he had seen few times throughout the years, she would be difficult to get a hold of, as she is known to shut everything and everyone off when she is engrossed with her own work. Muroga Hyoma, Mitsuki’s half older brother will be difficult to lure away, as he was mainly situated in the middle of the Kouga region, rarely leaving the area. There was also Mitsuki’s daughter, Kagero— He doesn’t know much about her aside from her relation to Danjou and Gennosuke. He doesn’t recall her face, wondering if he has seen her before or not. For now, he will spread his spies around, keep a close eye on the Kouga and wait for the perfect chance to execute his plans and destroy his enemies.

* * *

  
Kagero was taking a short trip with some friends. It was supposed to be a _meeting_ of some sorts; she and two of her close friends had a number of social events coming up, things needed to be planned accordingly, and most importantly, they decided it was about time for them to go somewhere new and enjoy some time alone there. They booked a room in one of those old inns out of the city, it was quite the drive but worth the effort. The small town was peaceful and beautiful. Once they checked into their room, they left immediately. The girls spent the entire day exploring the small town, visiting all the nifty shops— Resting at some tea houses, buying a number of souvenirs for their families; it was a fun excursion that everyone enjoyed. After they had done everything they could in the town, they returned to their room and had their meeting.

  
“Do we have to actually plan this? I say we go back to town and have more fun!” One of the girls complained, not looking forward to the next hour or two.

  
“We do, Eri. After the party is done with we can come back here again.” Another girl responded.

  
“Promise?”

  
“Only if you stop complaining and put some thought into this.” The Kouga heiress interjected.

  
“Kagero! Turning against me now? I thought we were friends?” Eri feigned shock and hurt.

  
“We are, but we need to get this out of the way before moving on to other things.”

  
“Tch— Both you and Sayaka turning against me, this is unfair.“ She grumbled.

  
Despite Eri’s complaints, the three of them planned for the upcoming event, made all the necessary calls and took care of the arrangements that will ensure the utmost fun. By the time they finished, the sun was about to set. Three black cars were waiting outside of the inn, ready to drive the girls back to their respective residences. Unlike her friends, Kagero decided to remain in the inn for longer; watch the beautiful sunset before heading back.

  
“Are you sure?” Eri asked her as she was leaving.

  
“Yes, I will return in about an hour or so.”

  
“I can stay with you…” She insisted.

  
“And miss your sister’s speech? I’m fine here by myself.”

  
“I’ll call you later!”

  
After seeing her friends out, Kagero returned to the room they occupied; her phone buzzed, a smile appeared on her face as she read the text message:

  
[ **sms — > Mama** ] _Good evening, darling._

  
The two of them were very close; ever since she was a small child Kagero always had her mother by her side. They rarely fought or argued with one another, instead, they focused on what they had in common and worked from there. Mitsuki was very hands-on when it came to raising her daughter; she knew all of her friends, her school performance, listened and gave advice when the situation required— As a result, they grew closer as time went by, they were very accustomed to having one another around that spending stretches of time away only meant regular texts and phone calls, such as the case now.

  
[ **sms — > Kagero**] _Good evening~_

  
[ **sms — > Mama**] _How did your meeting go?_

  
[ **sms — > Kagero**] _It went well, everything is ready for the big day._

  
[ **sms — > Mama**] _Good to hear. Are you heading back home now? I sent the driver to pick you up, he should be there now._

  
[ **sms — > Kagero**] _He has arrived. I’m going to wait in the inn for a bit before heading back; the sunset is very beautiful here._

  
[ **sms — > Mama**] _I’d imagine so. I’m almost done with work for today, I should be home by the time you’re back._

  
[ **sms — > Kagero**] _Mhm, I’ll tell you the details when I see you later then._

  
[ **sms — > Mama**] _Alright then, take care._

  
[ **sms — > Kagero**] _I will._

  
 Finishing with her phone, she focused on the view outside of the window, the sunset was stunning from this location. Stark orange hues painted the entire scenery, birds chirped loudly as they were on their way to retiring for the day. She left the window open, allowing the cool early evening breeze into the room. When purple rays mingled with orange, signaling the arrival of evening, Kagero closed the window and decided it was time for her to leave.

  
[ **sms — > Mama**] _I’m heading out now._

  
As she made sure that everything was in its place, she made it to gather her things and leave the room. Unbeknown to the Kouga, Iga spies have infiltrated the inn, watching her movements and reporting to their boss. Yakushiji Tenzen’s men had their eyes on her since she was in the small town with her friends; dressed as clueless tourists, they kept a close eye on her, updating their leader every few minutes. When the spies reported the departure of her two companions, Tenzen knew this was his perfect chance to lure Kouga Gennousuke to where he wants him. He was going to use this particular young woman as the bait that will bring forth the fall of the Kouga clan. He will start with the two at his disposal, bringing Gennousuke to the little location he has prepared and killing him both and his cousin on the spot.

  
Not wasting any time, Tenzen pushed the door of the room open; his men were nearby, ready to apparehend the Kouga woman should she attempt to leave the room. His plan was simple, apprehend the girl and take her with him, with or without her cooperation. Looking at her, he had a change of plans, a little _diversion_ from what he already had in store for her. The young woman was alluring, with her long hair falling down her shoulders, her full lips painted red, the way she carried herself— He decided to  _enjoy_  her before resuming his plans. Before she reacted to his sudden presence he was already towering over her. He pushed her towards the floor, laying her down.

  
“Wh—“ A large calloused hand covered her mouth, muffling any sounds she would make. Her eyes widened as her blood turned cold at the sudden appearance of the man, who was this person and why was he here? The way he pushed her down, covering her mouth and preventing any movement she might make— She didn’t like the look on his face, and from what he was doing to her right now, she doubted he was here to talk. Her heart thudded loud, her breathing ragged as she struggled to get away from his forceful hold. Her body tingled, a cold rush running through her as she let terror grasp at her. He has positioned himself on top of her, forcing her legs open and unbuttoning her shirt with his free hand. She tried twisting out of his grasp, to try and escape the dead weight of his body crushing her own. The cool breeze tickled her bare skin, making her all the more aware of her predicament. Tears sprang to her eyes at the realization that she could do nothing to **stop** this. He had her under his control and there was nothing left for her to do.

Closing her eyes, she tried focusing something else…She wasn’t here in this room, this man wasn’t touching her, his hand running down her torso and spreading her legs for him. If she thought of any of this, she would go insane. The sharp pain shattered her resolve of not thinking of what is happening. It hurts! **Hurts! Hurts!** Her muscles twitched in a defensive mechanism, trying to push him out of her. But it only made the pain worse. She didn’t know the time; the room was darkening gradually, and he remained there. His body over hers, his hand touching her where she didn’t want him to, and he was still inflicting pain right into her core. She wanted it to stop, _how to make him stop?_ He pulled out of her eventually, by which time she was completely exhausted and hurt, aching all over. There was nothing else left for her to do. She wanted to go home. Maybe now he’ll let her go.

  
“Kagero, what a splendid woman you are. If we were not enemies, I, Yakushiji Tenzen would have been delighted to make you my woman!”

  
Yakushiji… How was an _Iga_ here— Why…? So many thoughts raced through her head despite her pain and discomfort, but it was late. Too late now.

  
The gleaming silver caught her attention, she recognized the object and wondered what is the purpose of it. _He was going to kill her!_ Slit her throat right here and leave her dead in the middle of the room. There wasn’t anything else she could do; his hand was still covering her mouth, his body pushing her own down, immobilizing her. Her wide tearful unlinking eyes followed the knife in his hand, watching it inch closer to her, not towards her throat, but downwards. The hand over her mouth muffled her scream as the sharp blade was driven into her right thigh. Slowly, he pushed it deeper and deeper, until there was no more blade to push. She screamed over and over, her muted mewls entertaining him. Her own blood pooled around, seeping out quickly through her cut flesh. Fresh new blood mingled with the old, forming a discolored red puddle underneath her. She was granted rest by eventually blacking out, losing her consciousness due to all the pain she’s been subjected to.

* * *

  
When she came to she realized several things; first, she was in great physical pain. She couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from, as it seemed to emerge from every spot of her body. She also noticed blood running down one of her legs, bleeding through a loosely placed bandage. She began recollecting her memories, she remembers leaving her house earlier that day— Mitsuki was still there, telling her to have fun with her friends. She remembers the small shops she visited with her friends, the work they have done, the sunset… Then— The room’s door opening and Yakushiji Tenzen, an Iga, walking into her room and— All of the sudden, vivid memories invaded her consciousness, making her ache more and attempt to leave this place she was in. She couldn’t; her arms and wrists were tightly bound, the ropes digging into her skin, cutting off her blood circulation and bruising her. She was half dressed, as she could feel the cold wall against her bare back. 

  
Further ahead, in the dark space lit only by a sole candle, sat Tenzen, watching her with his menacing eyes, his gaze both disgusting her and filling her with horror at the realization of her current predicament. She was going to  _die_ , he was going to **kill** her. Her life was coming to end, tied to this cold wall… She wondered if anyone would know where she is. 

  
A sudden burst of searing pain brought her out of her thoughts. Her own screams filled the silence of the night. She almost could not comprehend what was happening. Shots of fire ignited her body, making her burn from the inside out. After the third wave of torment, she lost both count and hope at ever escaping from this. There were countless needles laid on the small table, a supply that would keep this going for hours to no end. 

  
Delirious with the pain, she wished for death. She’d take her own life if it meant stopping the anguish that set her body aflame. 

  
 “Just…. kill me….”

  
She told— _Begged_ her tormentor, his wicked smile telling her his intentions. Her vision was fading, the pain distorted her surroundings, making her question her own sanity. It is only when she got close to losing her consciousness that he’d alert her with another batch of needles that carved her skin. Blood was seeping through the countless cuts, running down her stomach and staining her skirt. He announced that she’d be dead by morning; the slow acting poison the needles were laced with would do its job. But for now, she had a long night of special treatment.

* * *

  
Kouga Gennosuke recognized his cousin’s voice as soon as he heard it. Any doubt he had about the accuracy of the location faded at the sounds of anguished screams. Tenzen _!_ How dare her lay hands on one of his own. Blood rushed to his limbs as he hurried his steps, he was the only person who knew of this. Earlier in the day, he received a most disturbing note, it was unsigned, addressed to his name. He knew who sent it as soon as he opened it and read its content: 

  
“  _Where have you fled to, Kouga Gennosuke? Kagero is in my hands. I shall take her head after a day or two of our special Iga torture. If you are truly the leader of Kouga Manjidani, you will leave your hole and rescue her._ “

  
He couldn’t tell anyone about this. Most of all, not to Hyoma or Mitsuki— Especially Mitsuki. He has reasoned that he will deal with Tenzen and bring Kagero home with him, going over the details with the others later on. But his arrival at the location told him that he had been wrong; Tenzen was hurting her, causing her enough pain to make her scream on top of her lungs. He let the distraught voice lead him an old shack, his sword ready to strike at the person who was doing this to one of his own kin. Rescue her was indeed what he is going to do. He let the overwrought voice lead him to the old dark hovel. Once at the entrance, his eyes fell on the most unsightly of displays, Tenzen was truly abhorrent, even more than he initially thought. But first things first; before dealing with the brute, he needs to make sure that Kagero is okay. She has gotten quiet, not acknowledging him or anything else, he was growing concerned. Upon cutting the ropes that bound her, she collapsed, eyes shut and breathing labored. He noticed the bleeding, he noticed the missing clothes… and right there, in the middle of it all, sat Yakushiji Tenzen.

When he came back to the shack Kagero was barely awake, she couldn’t move, speaking was more difficult than she remembers it being. She was dying, she knew that for a fact. The last thing she remembers is being carried by  _her_  Gennosuke as he moved them both away from that miserable place. Knowing that she was with him, she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

  
By the time Gennosuke was back at where he parked his car, Kagero was completely unconscious. She was awake earlier, eyes blinking, barely able to speak. He grew more concerned when he felt her head dropping on his shoulder, not responding to any of his calls. He didn’t know the extent of her injuries, aside from the cut on her thigh and the needles that made her bleed profusely— He knew one thing for sure, he must take her to a hospital soon if he wanted her to survive this.

  
Everything was a buzz around him. He sat on the chairs in the waiting area, anticipating. Before arriving at the hospital, he checked on the unconscious woman, making sure she was still there with him. Her breathing has slowed down to a dangerous degree, her pulse beating slower than it should. He didn’t need any medical knowledge to know that she was slipping. If he doesn’t hurry, there will be no saving her.

  
He barged into the emergency room with the dying woman in his arms; she was promptly taken from him, a team of medical staff entering a trauma room and shutting the door behind them. They were rushing in and out of the room, no one gave him any sort of update as of yet. Knowing that he must prepare for the worst, he picked his phone and dialed Hyoma’s number. He could have called Mitsuki, but he couldn’t break the news to the mother that her daughter was dying after enduring horrendous abuse.

* * *

 

  
The Kouga estate was quiet as it usually was at the hour of the night. Hyoma was about to retire for the night, reading the news briefing before heading off, as was his habit. Tonight, however, he was surprised to see his sister coming into the room. It was very unusual for her to be awake at this hour, as she would usually go to bed at an earlier time.

  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked her.

  
“For some reason.”

  
“That’s unusual.”

  
“Right? It’s as if— Something feels _off_. As if I’ve forgotten something. Maybe I misplaced one of the documents we were working on today?”

  
“That’s unlikely, everything was filed and we would have been informed if something was missing.”

  
“What could it be then? Is it the meeting, perhaps?”

  
“It is rare for you to get worked up over something you’re so good at.”

  
“I don’t know what it is, I’m just feeling… _Uneasy_.” That was the word, yes.

  
“Did something happen today?”

  
“No, nothing outside of the usual. Say— Is Kagero back yet? I haven’t seen her nor talked to her since early this evening.”

  
“Not as far as I know.”

  
“Mhm…”

“Mitsuki—“

“No, it’s fine, I get it. She’ll be back, I’ll stay awake until she does. Or catch her in the morning.” She knows these were baseless worries, she usually had her daughter around at this time. They’d chat before going to sleep, a habit they developed since Kagero was around six or seven years old. She was being silly, it’s been a long day, her daughter’s phone battery is most likely dead hence her not calling or texting.

  
“I’ll just go to b——“ The ringing phone interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. Now that was unusual.

  
“Gennosuke?” Hyoma wondered, picking the phone on the third ring.

  
The call with his nephew was very brief; “ Kagero’s in the hospital….Tenzen had her, you must come. ” Gennosuke wanted to say more, he wanted to say that things are okay, but he couldn’t. 

  
Mitsuki wondered what the brief call was about.

  
“Get changed, we’re heading out.”

  
“Why so suddenly—“ Looking at his solemn face, her earlier unease made sense to her now.

“N-No… Where is she? Is she okay?” She tried not to panic, even though she knew nothing good was said in that phone call.

  
“I— Don’t know. We will get more details when we get there.”

  
Not wanting to think of this any longer, the woman returned to her room, getting ready to leave the house in record time. She wondered where they’ll go; to a hospital? A police station? She decided that she didn’t want an answer. She will go with her brother to wherever her daughter was and face the situation from there. If Gennosuke made the call it means that he is with her, she is in good hands. The mother kept reassuring herself with these assumptions throughout the entire car ride to the hospital.

  
Hyoma and Mitsuki arrived before Gennosuke got any word on what was happening to his cousin. Saemon, Gyobu, and Okoi were present as well. He could only shake his head in an answer to the questions he saw in their eyes. He knows nothing about what's happening in that room, no one has updated him yet. Kagero was still alive as far as he knows, otherwise, someone would have announced the news to him. This was good at least.  
The group was approached by a doctor; he requested to speak privately with immediate family. Mitsuki and Hyoma went with the doctor to one of the offices, where the doctor sat behind a desk with several papers on it and gave them the report on what is happening with Kagero.

  
“She is alive, for now.” He started, looking at the two people sitting opposite him at the other end of the desk. “She is in critical condition, however, her injuries are not easily treatable.” A pause, before he carried on, “The next twenty-four hours will determine a lot, in the meantime, there is nothing we can do except wait. Her being alive right now is of no significance, once she passes the twenty-four-hour mark we can consider her on the path to recovery.” The doctor made it very clear that the young woman's odds of survival weren't very promising, the next twenty-four hours would determine whether she survives this or loses the battle. Her being alive right now didn’t mean anything, she was merely on life support for now. 

  
Next, the doctor went into the details about the extent of her injuries. The stab wound is the least dangerous of them all, it has been cleaned and patched up. The rest—-Not so simple. All the needles were removed, strong antibiotics were being pumped into her veins to counter the poison that was still trying to kill her. As the two of them were trying to wrap their thoughts around the grisly details of the assault that left the young woman dying, the doctor continued to fill them on more horrific facets that Kagero has been put through during her kidnapping. Upon listening what the medical evaluation has revealed, learning of how Tenzen had forced himself into the young woman that was so important to them—- They took comfort in the fact that she was still alive; things might have been worse, Gennosuke might have gotten there a little bit too late.

  
In light of all the details she has learned, Mitsuki was well aware that if her daughter survives this, Kagero will need time to heal. Not only physically, as these scars will fade in due time, but her emotional and mental scars will take much longer, if ever, to fully heal. She told herself not to look that far ahead; the doctors were very clear that she might not make it. The odds of her survival aren’t looking very promising. 

  
Whereas she remained composed in the presence of the doctor, Mitsuki allowed herself to process everything that she was told. The prominent thing that rang in her ears was the fact that her daughter was  **dying**. She recalled what happened earlier that day; she tried to remember what Kagero was wearing as she left to meet up with her friends. The last thing she said before she walked out the door—- The text messages she exchanged with her throughout the day… She was feeling agitated all evening; as night fell she found herself unable to relax; something was tugging at her which both she and Hyoma brushed off. 

  
_How did this happen….?_

  
_Why would anyone do such a thing…_

  
Once outside the doctor’s office, she allowed her emotions to show. She wasn’t ready for this! To be told to prepare herself for the worst— Without any prior warning…She couldn’t go through with this. For the first time in her life, Mitsuki was  _terrified_  at the news the received from the medical staff. The news hit her like a hurricane and she was left in its wake trying to grasp at what has happened. She couldn’t fathom the thought that she might  **never**  return home with her daughter, not having her presence around— It was an  _impossible_  scenario that she could not and did not want to imagine. What’s worse, she was unable to see her daughter. Twenty four hours will be spent doing… What exactly? She didn’t know. She _can’t_ go home, she will remain in the hospital until either her daughter wakes up or—

   
She told Hyoma that she in no certain terms was going to leave this place. He told her about the gathered monks at the temple, about the prayer conducted in the dead of the night, the last sliver of hope that might aid in saving Kagero’s life. It was the only place she’d leave to. As she allowed herself to cry at the news, a lifetime spent flashed before her eyes. Holding the infant in her arms for the first time, going home with her, first steps, first words, first days of school, graduation… Everything was a blur as it crushed her under its weight.

  
“Hyoma— I can’t go through with this!”

  
He has never seen his sister so broken up before. Mitsuki has always been calm and collected, rarely letting anything get to her. She emotions mainly showed with her daughter— Honestly, when she told him that she was pregnant so many years ago, he didn’t think she was going to go through with it. She was barely the age her daughter is now, coming home late one day and breaking out the news before leaving again. She’s always been wild; throwing herself into her passions and forgetting that time existed. She didn’t listen to anyone, lest of all his numerous talks about being careful when she’s with…a _man_. To announce at nineteen that she was pregnant, intending to keep the child and never disclosing any information about the father— Mitsuki stayed true to her character until the end. He has seen first hand how the child changed his sister. She grounded her, made her more stable. And Mitsuki, the wild Mitsuki poured her love into the small child, making her a top priority and raising her as best as she could. The pair were as close as they could get; his sister was very involved with her daughter’s life, and Kagero, in turn, trusted her mother with everything. She was close to him as well— He raised the child alongside his sister, being present from the moment she was born and remaining there for the upcoming near two decades. The recent news hit him just as hard as it did his sister. But he will try to remain strong for all of them; for himself, for Mitsuki, for Kagero and the rest of the family.

  
After composing herself, Mitsuki accompanied him back to the waiting area where everyone was waiting. Mitsuki didn’t speak, she feared that her emotions would overflow as soon as she opens her mouth. It was Hyoma who spoke to them, updating them with the brief version of what has truly happened to their family member.  
“Kagero is in the intensive care unit— She’s very unstable and in critical condition; the next twenty-four hours will be pivotal.”  
“God damned Iga! How dare they do this to her?” Kasumi Gyobu fumed; having heard from Gennosuke how he found Kagero, the state she was in, what Tenzen did to her.  
“We will deal with the Iga later. For now, let’s head to the Yasaka-Jinja Shrine, the monks have gathered there.”  
The announcement told them what no one was speaking about; the situation was much worse than they have thought. There might not be a ‘tomorrow she will be awake and well’ as they have been discussing. There might never be a tomorrow, not for Kagero at least. Silent and dejected, they all made their way out of the hospital and filed into their separate cars. Hyoma and Mitsuki in the car they came with, Saemon and Okoi got in the second car they came in with Gyobu who decided to ride with Gennosuke. The drive to the shrine was solemn, the cars moving at a steady pace, all six of them realizing that every tick of the clock meant that Kagero was either getting close to death or to life.


End file.
